The Time
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Saat kau bisa menghentikan waktu, maukah kau melakukannya? Nggak tahu sedih atau nggak


The Time

By Snow Lavender

.

_/Saat kau bisa menghentikan waktu, maukah kau melakukannya?/_

.

Aku terpaku dalam diam. Menatapmu dalam sunyi. Tidak. Aku tidak menatapmu. Aku hanya menatap bayanganmu di langit sana. Wajahmu seolah tampak diantara gumpalan awan yang semakin lama semakin menghitam.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara detik jarum jam itu kian berputar. Mungkin karena suara Ruangan yang begitu sunyi sehingga sang waktu dengan leluasa memperdengarkan suara langkahnya.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi. Selama itu juga aku sendiri disini. Diam. Tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Hari ini, 27 Desember. Tepat hari Ulang tahun kita berdua. Hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Hari ini pun, seharusnya anak pertama kita sudah menginjak usianya yang ke 5. Namun kenapa Rumah ini nampak begitu sepi? Mengapa tak ada perayaan sedikit pun? Itu karenamu.

Tiga tahun, aku terus menerus terpaku disini. Menunggumu. Tetap percaya bahwa yang kau katakan adalah benar. Namun nyatanya?

Aku masih ingat. Tepat tiga tahun lalu, ditanggal yang sama, dibulan yang sama namun di tahun yang berbeda, kau sengaja meliburkan diri dari pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk. Kau berkata bahwa kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu bersama Istri dan anakmu saja. Kau mengajak kami berdua ke Taman ria. Lalu ditengah teriknya matahari, kau berkata kalau kau ingin pulang. Dan ya, kau benar-benar pulang. Pulang bersama anak kita.

Saat itu, kau tetap mengemudi dengan tenang. Namun seolah ini adalah takdir, mobil lain yang entah datang darimana langsung menabrak kita. Membuat dadamu terantuk ke stir hingga kau mengeluarkan darah dari mulutmu. Membuat anak kita terpental dari kaca jendela samping. Dan membuatku terlempar dari kaca mobil bagian depan. Saat itu, semua orang berkumpul. Aku masih dapat melihat mereka semua. Menatap kita dengan pandangan panik. Beberapa diantara mereka langsung memanggil ambulans. Namun sedetik kemudian, pandanganku menggelap. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghitam seluruhnya.

Saat aku terbangun, hal yang pertama kudengar adalah suaramu. Menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Dengan suaramu yang begitu merdu.

'_Rin, kau sudah bangun? Sykurlah,"_

Aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika itu. Aku berpikir kau nyata. Namun apa yang kudapat? Dokter mengatakan kalau kau dan anak kita telah tiada sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kalian berdua sudah dimakamkan. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin menjerit! Menyalurkan semua rasa sakit dan perih yang kurasakan. Namun aku kembali mengingat yang pernah kau ucapkan di masa lalu.

'_Saat waktu berbuat sesuatu, pasti ia punya tujuan.'_

Hal yang terngiang di kepalaku adalah pertanyaan, 'apa sebenarnya tujuan dari semua ini?'. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu. Waktu hanya ingin membuatku sendiri. Waktu tidak peduli dengan apapun. Dia terus berputar. Ia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan manusia. Ia kejam.

Aku memejamkan mataku kala itu. Menangis. Ya. aku menangis. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata _Aquamarine_ milikku. Tak mengindahkan perintah otakku untuk tetap tegar tanpa ada tangisan.

'_Saat kau bisa menghentikan waktu, maukah kau melakukannya?'_

Aku teringat dengan pertanyaanku di waktu dulu. Konyol memang. Namun itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu. Lalu, kau menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah kubayangkan.

'_Tidak.'_

Aku sempat bingung. Namun saat ku mendengar penjelasanmu, saat itulah aku paham sesuatu. Kau adalah orang yang hebat. Dan aku tidak lagi ragu untuk memilihmu sebagai seseorang yang kucintai.

'_Ada alasan kenapa waktu tak bisa dihentikan. Jika waktu bisa dihentikan, maka tak ada kejutan. Tak ada pilihan yang harus kita buat. Tak ada penyesalan yang membuat kita belajar. Dan tak ada momen yang terlalu berharga karena kau berpikir bahwa momen itu tak akan ada lagi. Bukankah jika itu terjadi, kehidupan akan menjadi membosankan? Tanpa warna. Tanpa rasa menegangkan. Tanpa sesuatu yang terlalu baik untuk diingat. Bukankah begitu, Rin?'_

Aku tercengang mendengar penuturan katamu yang begitu mantap.

Sedetik kemudian, aku kembali dari dunia lamaku. Saat ini, aku sudah tidak lagi berada di masa ini. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di balkon. Menatap nanar pemandangan laut yang ada di depanku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu, Len?"

Aku terduduk disana. Air mata itu lagi-lagi terbuang dengan percuma. Meninggalkan jejak kecil di lantai.

"_Nona Rin, Tuan Len menitipkan surat ini kepada pihak Rumah Sakit sebelum dia meninggal. Dia yakin kalau Nona Rin akan selamat."_

"_Terima kasih suster."_

_For My Dearest One, Rin._

_Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan saat kau bangun. Namun tenanglah, sayang. Aku akan datang padamu. Aku akan kembali. Aku akan pulang. Saat itu, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama lagi. Hanya aku, kau dan Ren. Dan tentu saja, di Rumah yang lebih besar dan cantik. Karena itu, tunggu aku. Aku berjanji akan kembali ke sana 3 tahun lagi. 3 tahun memang waktu yang lama untuk sebuah penantian, tapi, aku janji semuanya akan terbalas._

_From Your Len._

Aku bangkit. Mungkin, sedikit mencari udara segar akan membantuku menghilangkan rasa sedih yang berlebih ini. Tebing adalah pilihanku. Aku sering kesana. Disana, aku bisa melihat laut lepas yang bergelombang. Disana, aku sering menjerit. Membiarkan rasa sedihku menguap seiringan dengan suaraku yang terbawa angin.

Tap.

Dan disinilah aku. Di tebing yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu akan banyak hal. Disini, aku bertemu dengan Len untuk pertama kalinya. Disini, Len menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Disinipun, kami menikah.

"Rin?"

Aku mendengar seseorang. Memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya. Suara yang ingin kudengar. Sudah lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mendengar suara ini.

"Len?!" aku langsung berbalik. Berniat memeluknya. Namun tak bisa. Aku bisa melihatnya. Namun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Benar. Dia sudah berada di alam yang berbeda.

"Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku." Len tersenyum. Menatapku dengan tatapannya yang hangat. Tatapannya yang masih sama seperti dulu. Penuh cinta. Sarat akan makna.

"Ya... Kau memenuhinya."

Kulihat Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Belum."

Satu kata yang dia ucapkan membuatku bingung. Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Lalu apa yang...,"

Hal selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah Len yang mendorongku dari tebing. Membuatku jatuh dari sana dan akhirnya membentur karang.

_Saat itu, kita akan hidup bahagia bersama lagi. Hanya aku, kau dan Ren. Dan tentu saja, di Rumah yang lebih besar dan cantik._

.

.

END

Hai semua! Ini _fic_ Laven yang selanjutnya! Sebenernya, Laven ngerasa ini nggak ada unsur sedihnya, habis, Laven nggak bakat bikin _fic _yang Angst. Tapi mau coba-coba aja. _At last_, semoga _readers_ suka!

_Thanks for reading_!


End file.
